1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of receiving information as data which have been sent, a system for receiving information as data which have been sent, an apparatus for and a method of sending information as data, and a system for sending information as data from a sending apparatus and receiving information as data with a receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed portable information receiving apparatus capable of receiving various items of information broadcast by radio pager systems and radio broadcasting systems. For example, such portable information receiving apparatus include so-called pagers or beepers, and are capable of receiving various information distribution services for distributing weather information, event information, etc.
In radio pager data sending and receiving systems, it is possible to send a plurality of types of data at the same time, i.e., to send many different data parallel to each other. For example, radio pager data sending and receiving systems are able to send and receive different types of data parallel to each other, i.e., to send and receive different data in a multiplex fashion.
For example, a radio pager data sending and receiving system which has pagers as reception terminals is capable of storing a plurality of types of data corresponding to pagers with different addresses and sending the stored data as parallel data to the pagers.
In recent years, a large amount of data is transmitted in radio pager data sending and receiving systems. However, a single unit for data transmission in the conventional radio pager data sending and receiving systems is limited. For example, since data to be sent need to be completely sent within one data transmission cycle, the amount of data that can be sent in such a data transmission cycle is limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and a method of receiving information, a system for receiving information, an apparatus for and a method of sending information, and a system for sending and receiving information, which are capable of sending and receiving a large amount of data.